


where around is enough for a family

by fireandfolds



Series: there's some beauty here yet [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Asexual Kara Danvers, Cuddles, Eliza Danvers' A+ Parenting, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lesbian Lena Luthor, One Shot, POV Lena Luthor, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Queerplatonic Relationships, Supercorptober, Supercorptober 2020, Supercorptober2020, eliza danvers is a fucking boss, i just want to see a scene between eliza and lena, kara and alex can't cook, kelly olsen is babie okay, panromantic asexual kara danvers, panromantic kara danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireandfolds/pseuds/fireandfolds
Summary: kara and alex take their girls back to midvale to meet eliza.supercorptober 2020 prompt five: family.title from "buttercup" by hippo campus.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: there's some beauty here yet [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952920
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	where around is enough for a family

———

“Hey, steelhead! Pass us a ginger ale up here!”

“That’s an old one.”

“Steelhead?” Lena felt the edges of her mouth curl up as she raised her brow at her seat companion. “Do tell.”

“You know, ‘Girl of Steel,’ but Alex. She thought it was funny, and it stuck. Honestly, it didn’t make much sense and it doesn’t now, but it’s Alex’s thing.” Reaching into the trunk of Alex’s DEO-issued car, Kara handed the can to Kelly, before turning back to the brunette. 

“Did Lex ever give you any nicknames?” 

“Yes. He called me ‘Ace’. Father would call me ‘darling’. Lillian just called me by name.” Both women knew _called_ was a bit of an understatement, but neither wanted to drag the good energy down today.

“Ace?”

“I was a bit of a whiz at science and math and stuff. He was proud that I was holding up the Luthor reputation. The best card in the deck.” Lena could still see his proud smile and gleaming eyes, a young man not quite damaged enough to become the monster he was presently.

“What does that make him?” 

The youngest Luthor snorted. “The King, of course.”

“That makes sense. After all, Ace trumps Face cards. You’re the better Luthor and human, more than he could ever be.”

Lena leaned forward to hide her face in the crook of the other woman’s neck. The reporter smelled of sandalwood and baby powder.

“Take a nap. I’ll wake you when we get there.” The shorter woman felt arms wrap around her and the strong thumping of the heart under her ear.

———

“Hey. Psst. We’re here!” Slowly, Lena came back to the land of the awake. “C’mon, Eliza’s out front!”

Kara held out her hand and helped the young CEO out of her car. She stood up to find a blonde, even taller, woman, with her arms out and a big grin on her face. 

“Lena! Oh, I’ve heard so much about you from this one over here.”

_“Elizaaaa…”_

“Good things! Many, many, maaannyyy good things.” Releasing the bemused Lena from the tight embrace, Eliza took her face into her hands and looked straight into her eyes. “Now, I know Lillian Luthor was a god damn _monster_ , so while you’re here with the Danvers, you’re going to make new memories with a family that loves you. Okay?”

“I’m not family—”

“Nonsense, any person that has Kara’s heart like you do, is just as much a daughter to me as her and Alex. And anyway, family is less about blood and more about connection. Now come along, I’m in the middle of prepping supper. I hope you girls,” Eliza directed these words at Kelly as well, “Can handle yourself in the kitchen better than these two. Alex and Kara have been banned from the kitchen.”

“Aww…” “Dammit!” 

“Language, Alexandra!” Dropping a kiss on Lena’s forehead, Eliza winked before leading Kelly into the house by her shoulders, asking her about her private practice.

“She loves you already.” Kara slung an arm around her shoulders.

“I’m sure you’re exaggerating.”

“Take it from someone who loves you a lot, she really did.”

The scientist smiled up at the taller woman, stepping close to press her lips to Kara’s cheek. “Thank you for inviting me.”

“No, thank _you_ for coming. I’ve got so much to show you! But first, let’s eat!”

———

“So Lena, Kara tells me you’re making quite a few things in that state-of-the-art lab of yours?”

Lena ducked her head, nearly cutting her finger off as she chopped the onions Eliza had given her. “Yes, I’m making a new gun for Alex, a safety vest for Kelly, and a kryptonite shield and a new suit for Kara. I just finished making a helmet for Nia and Brainy, and upgraded J’onn’s suit.”

Kelly swooped into the kitchen, giving Lena a quick side hug before opening a cupboard to grab some glasses. 

“We used to keep telling her she doesn’t have to, but she did it anyway. And I think we get it now, it’s her way of caring for us. So, we rib her a lil’ bit, but at the end of the day we just say thanks.”

“I’m happy to do it, trust me.”

Eliza was the one to wrap her in a hug next. “Thank you for taking care of my girls. Just make sure you let them take care of you too.”

“Working on it…”

A feather-light kiss on her forehead leaves her stunned as the tall woman whisks away the onions. “Lena dear, will you go out and grab the girls? They’re on the back porch.”

“Of course.”

———  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. eliza is a badass (except for how she treats alex, that's a bit shit) and she totally would take lena under her wing.
> 
> find me elsewhere, on [my carrd](https://fireandfolds.carrd.co/).
> 
> and check out my [glasses fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181505/chapters/55488211).
> 
> stream hippo campus & stan sandra oh,
> 
> kier x


End file.
